Entre el Crimen y el Castigo
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Un asesino serial anda suelto y le toca a la Detective Bella Swan resolver los asesinatos. Edward Cullen esconde un obscuro secreto que ella está decidida a averiguar cuando se encuentre con él. M por lenguaje. AH/AU. Traducción.


**In Between Crime and Punishment**

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer y la trama a **Spikeluver89**, que me dio permiso de traducir su historia, muchas gracias.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL:**

**Hola chicos! Esta idea ha estado en mi cabeza por un buen tiempo. No creo que hayan hecho un fic de este estilo antes, pero sí lo hicieron, entonces no soy la única. Disfruten!**

**Summary: Bella Swan es una detective de policía que quiere encontrar al asesino que mató a su padre, y a otras víctimas hace cinco años y medio. Edward Cullen, jefe de ****_Cullen Company_**** por el día, pero a espaldas de todos, esconde un secreto oscuro y profundo. ¿Qué pasará cuando ella se entere? ¿Habrá chispas entre estos dos? **

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece. ****Le pertenece a la Sra. Meyer.**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

**Capítulo 1**

**BPOV**

_"En otras noticias, la policía todavía no tienen ninguna pista sobre el reciente asesino en serie de Forks. Hace poco más de una semana se encontró el cuerpo de Kate Denali, joven de veinte años, en el bosque cerca de la reserva. El teniente de policía: Marcus Volturi dijo en una conferencia de prensa reciente que se están ejecutando muestras ADN de su ropa al arma encontrada cerca de la escena para ver si hay alguna coincidencia con recientes asesinatos en los últimos cinco años. Tendremos más información en las noticias de las seis. Aquí Eric Yorke informando desde la Jefatura de Policía de Port Angeles"._

Me dirigí a la estación la mañana del martes, pasando por delante de los periodistas, mientras pensaba en este caso. A veces me pregunto cuándo va a terminar, pero al mismo tiempo, necesito respuestas.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Bella si no te molesta. Soy la detective de policía de Port Angeles desde hace seis años, y sólo tengo veintiséis años. Mi hermana mayor Rosalie es una mecánica de coches y es sólo un año mayor que yo, ha estado casada con Emmett McCarty durante seis meses.

Permíteme comenzar desde el principio. Hace cinco años, había un asesino en serie suelto y una serie de asesinatos había comenzado. Sólo diez personas habían sido asesinadas y cuatro de ellos tuvieron la suerte de escapar de la ira del asesino.

Desafortunadamente, mi padre no tuvo tanta suerte. Mi papá era Charlie Swan, jefe de la policía de Forks, donde Rose y yo crecimos. Él estaba fuera de servicio, pero una noche, fue a la tienda de comestibles. No volvió a casa.

Ahora era mi deber y aunque mi papá y yo éramos cercanos, yo no quería que su asesinato y el de los demás se resolvieran y que se cerrara. Yo quiero saber quién mató a mi padre y por qué. Rose me dio esperanza, pero sabía que ella quería saber lo que pasó; mientras, mi madre Renee siguió con su vida y se casó con Phil Dwyer, ahora vive en Jacksonville, donde él juega en una liga de menor de béisbol.

"¿Tenemos algo?" Le pedí a mi socio, Jacob Black en la mañana.

"Pues no, como siempre", respondió. Jacob y yo hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños. Estaba devastado cuando mi padre fue asesinado, entonces él se convirtió en un policía, no sólo porque era lo que quería hacer de niño, pero él quería proteger a la gente del asesino o de cualquier otro tipo malo.

Mi equipo esta formado por Jake, Felix Harrison, Demetri Smith, Marcus Volturi mi teniente, Riley Biers su segundo al mando, y por supuesto, Leah Clearwater. Hemos estado así durante años, desde que entre en la fuerza.

"Se supone que van a traer un sospechoso en algún momento entre ahora y esta noche", dijo.

"Bueno, eso es genial ahora ¿no es cierto?" Le pregunté.

"Bells, yo sé que esto ha sido un largo camino, pero tal vez este es el lugar", dijo.

"Espero que sí", le dije cuando llegué a mi escritorio. Tomé mi primer café del día y me fui a través de los archivos que estaban en mi escritorio. Estaba pensando profundamente oí que alguien me llamaba. Miré hacia arriba y vi a Ben Cheney corriendo hacia mí con algo en las manos.

"Aquí hay algunos archivos de los posibles sospechosos. No estaba seguro de cuales tomar, pero agarré a los que han estado causando problemas recientemente", dijo Ben.

"Gracias, yo y Félix vamos a verlos ¿no has oído nada acerca de las pruebas?" Le pregunté.

"Todavía no", respondió.

"¿Cuántos más?" Preguntó Félix.

"Pocos archivos más. Algunas de estas persona estaban cerca de los asesinatos", le contesté mientras nos sentábamos en nuestros respectivos escritorios.

"Nunca se sabe", dijo. Me encogí de hombros mientras recogía otro archivo. Cuando abrí la carpeta siguiente, leí la información con demasiada intensidad que Félix se dio cuenta y se levantó para colocarse detrás de mí.

"¿A quién tenemos aquí?" preguntó mirando por encima de mi hombro mientras yo estaba sosteniendo un archivo en mis manos.

"Edward Cullen. Él es el hijo de Carlisle y Esme, el padre es médico y la madre es decoradora de interiores", le contesté.

"Oí hablar de ellos. Ellos vienen de dinero, su padre donó una gran cantidad en el hospital y su esposa en obras de caridad" Félix señaló.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Le pregunté.

"¿Alguna vez lees el periódico?"

"Edward tiene algún registro aquí" le dije, leyendo la historia que tuvo con la policía.

"Aquí dice que él tenía unos arrestos por DUI, cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria y se institucionalizó durante casi dos años después de graduarse de la universidad, salió hace casi cinco años", dijo.

"Cuando los asesinatos comenzaron", le dije.

"¡Oh, la ironía!", dijo Felix burlonamente. "¿Dice cuál es su ocupación ahora?"

"Aquí dice que es un CEO de una empresa multimillonaria de Seattle, comenzó hace tres años", le contesté. "Me pregunto cómo se puede pasar a una persona que está siendo institucionalizado a tener un poco de compañía exitosa"

"Pero creo que la pregunta principal es ¿qué estaba haciendo durante esos dos primeros años que estuvo fuera antes de que su compañía se puso en marcha?" preguntó Félix.

"¿Quieres hacer un viaje a la oficina?"

"Tal vez", dijo mientras nos preparábamos para salir. Eché una ojeada a la foto que estaba en la carpeta. Tenía el pelo de bronce, parecía que estaba tratando de domesticarlo, pero sus intentos debieron ser infructuosos. Tenía los ojos verdes brillantes como esmeraldas y su línea de la mandíbula era fuerte. Negué con la cabeza mientras cerraba el archivo y la arrojé sobre mi escritorio.

Tomé mi chaqueta y seguí Felix afuera.

"Lo sentimos detectives pero el señor Cullen salío de la ciudad hace unos días", la secretario nos dijo.

"¡Oh, la ironía!", dijo Felix cuando yo le di un vistazo.

"¿Sabes cuándo va a volver?" Le pregunté.

"Debería estar de vuelta a principios de la próxima semana. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?" preguntó ella batiendo sus pestañas a Felix.

"Mire Sra…" Dijo mirando a la placa de características. "Sra. Smith, se trata de un asunto policial en el que estamos y si es posible, podríamos conseguir amablemente volver tan pronto como pueda."

"Me aseguraré de ello", dijo.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Le pregunté.

"Eso mi querida es la forma en la que hacemos negocios", respondió. Rodé mis ojos al mismo tiempo en el que nos subíamos en el ascensor.

"Voy a llamar por la noche", dijo Jake más tarde.

"Lo mismo digo tengo que reunirme en casa de Rose para la cena de esta noche", le dije.

"Si puedes decir Blondie y Emmett yo digo hola", dijo en broma.

"Lo haré", le dije mientras recogía mis cosas. Salí corriendo del edificio y entre en mi camión. Empecé la carretera y fui atrapada en el tráfico antes de llegar a su apartamento.

"Ya era hora" Rose me saludó.

"Hola a ti también", le dije con sarcasmo.

"Hey Bells" dijo Emmett mientras me levantaba del suelo para abrazarme.

"Emmett... no puedo... respirar…" le dije.

"¡Oh deja a hermana!", dijo Rose. Ella estaba terminando de poner la mesa cuando yo me estaba sirviendo un vaso de agua.

"¿Quieres que haga algo?"

"Ya lo tengo, gracias", respondió ella. "¿Cómo va el caso?"

"Pues estamos buscando a más sospechosos de nuevo", le contesté. Miré a mi hermana y contemplé en preguntarle acerca de Edward Cullen. "¿Te importa si te pregunto algo?"

"Claro" dijo.

"¿Qué sabes acerca de Edward Cullen?" Le pregunté.

Rose dejó lo que estaba haciendo y me miró disgustada. Pensé que pude haberla ofendido al preguntarle eso. Justo cuando estaba a punto de pedir disculpas, ella habló.

"Sugiero que te sientes para esto", dijo.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR ORIGINAL: **

**¿Qué piensan hasta ahora? Recuerden que esto es solo el principio. Más giros están por venir, confíen en mi No estoy haciendo esto romántico. Habrá tensión entre estos dos, pero tristemente no será romántico. También Bella es un poco OOC como en los libros, solo para que sepan. Sin mencionar que invente los apellidos de Felix y Demetri, ya que no aparecen en los libros.**

**¿Quién es el asesino? ¿Regresará?**

**Esperen para averiguarlo. Estamos en un paseo y espero que ustedes vengan a lo largo de ella.**

**Y solo para referencia:**

**Bella y Rose son hermanas. Jasper es su primo.**

**Emmett y Rose están casados, mientras que Alice es simplemente la mejor amiga de Bella y Rose.**

**Edward aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo después del siguiente.**

**Nos****vemos****!**

**Spikeluver89**

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Gracias por leer, traduciré los reviews a la autora original!

Another Girl :P


End file.
